The Toddler Titans
by Lexi The Writer
Summary: The titans except for Starfire are turned into babies by Slade. How will Starfire find a way to get them back to normal..and to change their diapers. RR to find out more. Caution: This fic contains humor and hilarious scenes. [Completed]
1. Toddler Titans?

Lexi: I just thought of this story about five minutes ago. So yeah it might not be good but read it anyways.

Beast Boy: Man I can't believe I'm turned into a mmpfh!

Lexi covers his mouth

Lexi: Silly Beast Boy pinches cheek you can't tell them until the end of the chapter!!!

Beast Boy: Fine! Just read the disclaimer and the story already!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. But I own the baby bazooka. And it can be yours for only $99.99. jk

* * *

Chapter One: The Toddler Titans

In town

"Titans Go!" yelled Robin as his team and him advanced on the robo slades ( I like to call his minions that, even though that's not their real name).

One Robo Slade had a bazooka (sp?) and aimed at Starfire. She saw this and dogded just in time to miss the green ray coming from it. It aimed again and hit Raven in the chest. She went flying in a building and through a swinging door. She blacked out at impact. The male titans went to assist their friend when they too got hit with the green ray bazooka and ended up in the same spot as Raven. Starfire seemed pissed and her whole body glowed green. She yelled and destroyed the robo slades in a mather of minutes. She then flew towards the swinging door and found her friends only....

"BABIES!!!" She cried as she picked up the 4 teen...err toddler titans and hugged them.

They all were gasping for air since Starfire had a powerful hug. She let them go and put them on the ground to realize something...

"Your all naked!" She screamed.

The toddler titans all laughed and crawled around in a circle. Starfire then heard a laugh, a laugh she knew far too well.

"Slade." She said.

She quickly gathered up the toddler titans in her arms and flew back to the tower unseen.

Back at the Tower...

Starfire paced back and forth in front of the couch. The tt (toddler titans) were watching her and poking each other. She stopped pacing and looked at them. Beast Boy seemed to be green still, also his uniform pattern was on a diaper he was wearing. His eyes were huge and cute (like his kitten eyes) and he had a maroon pacifier.

Cyborg looked the same only way smaller. His teeth weren't there anymore and he had a gummy smile. Also he had a blue diaper on him.

Raven was wearing a dark blue bonnet and had a dark blue pacifier in her mouth. Her eyes were small and she was wearing a black leotard that was covered at the end with a black diaper (No idea why I wrote that, and also ppl, it's not black for other reasons..).

Robin had his mask on still but he was bald. He had on a white diaper and a red t shirt that had a R on it. He had a yellow pacifier in his mouth.

Stafire floated back and forth thinking of what to do. She then stopped and snapped her fingers. She could call a babysitter! But who in their right mind would babysit toddlers with freaky powers? Only one person she knew would do such the thing for her.....

"I give you many thanks for watching the little gerodles!" Starfire said handing the tt to none other than...Aqualad!

"Umm..no problem..I guess I'll get the baby stuff..." Aqualad said as Robin drooled on his shoulder.

"Yes well when I return with the baby supplies, then you may get them." Starfire said as she flew off.

"Wait! How can I do this without baby supplies right now?" Aqualad asked but Starfire was too far away to hear him.

"Great, this can't get any worse." He said.

Then Cyborg threw up on him.

"Ok, it just got worse."

* * *

Lexi: Wow, you were cute when your a baby!

Beast Boy: Really?

Lexi: Yeah, especially with those big bug eyes! hahahaha

Beast Boy: Hey!

Lexi: Well what should Starfire get for the toddler titans?

Beast Boy: A. Mortrin

Lexi: B. All the baby stuff from her world

Beast Boy and Lexi: Or C. A camera so she can take funny pictures and a guide to babies.

Lexi: She will get them the baby things, so don't worry. Tell me in a review! I hope I get tons!

Beast Boy: Will be back after these reviews


	2. Returning with the Baby Supplies

Lexi smiles and pokes Beast Boy

Beast Boy: What?

Lexi: Oh nothing...it's just that this reviewer named Arianne is writing a fic and your being paired up with her o.c J.d.

Beast Boy: What?!?!?!?!?

Lexi: Don't worry, I heard she's cute.

Beast Boy: I don't care! First you people pair me up with Starfire, then with that icky sicky Terra, and then you (points at Lexi) pair me up with yourself!

Lexi: You mean you don't like me? (tears forming)

Beast Boy: I do! I mean I don't! I mean...

Lexi: WAAAA............ (runs away)

Beast Boy: Looks like I'm the only host so far... well we read all the reviews and wanted to answer them but I guess I will.

Sara-Chan10: Ok c it is

arianne: k; k; and pairing me up w/ someone I don't know? Ok...

Archer of the Titan: Wow you hate Aqualad too? Yeah he says he's better than me but no one can beat Beast Boy!

ThessalyD: Yes we are or I am or she is. I don't know ask Lexi when she comes back from crying.

samuraistar: yes robin had to be bald, he made fun of my hair one day so I asked Lexi to make him bald for me.

Lexi: Have you been answering my reviews? (looks pissed)

Beast Boy: No......Yes!

Lexi grabs Beast Boy and throws him in a cage

Lexi: Ok now on with the disclaimer and fic

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pet spork named sporky who is afraid of triangles..(inside joke)

* * *

Chapter 2: Returning with the Baby Supplies. 

Starfire came back to the tower with 50 bags all labeled Albertsons. Aqualad was trying to calm Raven down. Apparently Raven didn't know how to control her powers yet and things were flying all over the room. Starfire gasped when she saw this and pulled out what looked like a remote. She pressed a button labeled 'calm down' and then Raven calmed down. Aqualad who was covered in drool and baby food turned to Starfire real mad.

"You had that here the whole time and I could of used it while you were gone!" He yelled making Starfire rub the back of her head.

"Friend Aqualad I labeled it 'Baby Remote' and placed it on the table of coffee." She said smiling.

Aqualad then did an anime fall. He then got up to see all the albertsons' bags.

"What did you get from albertsons?" He asked.

"Oh! Well only three bags full of baby supplies from earth and the rest are my old baby supplies!" She said.

In a flash she set up 4 cribs that each had it's own color: Green, Black, Red, and Blue. Then she placed 4 highchairs up with some strange looking toys, 4 baby tubs, and many bags of diapers and baby food. Also a small fridge full of bottles.

"Now I am all prepared for anything they throw at me!" Starfire said just a second before Beast Boy threw a rattle at her head. "Well almost anything."

Aqualad said his goodbyes and ran out of the tower before Starfire could stop him. She then was left with the 4 toddlers. She placed them in a high chair each and sat down on the couch.

"Only if you could speak to me." Starfire said.

"Starfire...we can."

* * *

Lexi: Ok sorry that was short. Also sorry for not updating sooner, been busy and haven't been on the computer all week. 

Beast Boy: Hey could you let me out of this cage?

Lexi: If you stop answering reviews behind my back then sure.

Beast Boy: Never!

Lexi: Then welcome to your new room.

Beast Boy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	3. Author's Note

Lexi: Time to answer the reviews that many loyal reviewers gave me!

Beast Boy: Can I help?

Lexi gives Beast Boy the death glare.

Beast Boy: I guess that's a no...

Green-Husky: I know! I thought it would be funnier if they could talk. Also I want some pizza!

samuraistar: Hey that isn't such a bad idea....

Beast Boy: OO Robin's hair is full of cheap gel and mine is imported from japan! So there. (stick out tounge and pulls down lower eyelid) bleah!

Lexi puts a collar around Beast Boy's neck and shocks him.

Lexi: Soto gave me this after teaching him how to tak, so go out of line and you get shocked!

Beast Boy:......

Lexi: Finallly! Ok continuing with the reviews.

clueless90: Thanks for the review!

Aninnymous: I know! I love it too!

Lexi: Ok now I decided to start a voting thing...and yes Beast Boy you can help.

Beast Boy: Yippee!

Lexi rolls eyes.

Lexi: Ok should A . Only two of the titans talk.

B . All of them talk

C . Only robin talks

D. Only raven talks

E. Only Cyborg talks.

Lexi: Ok! Take your pick!

Beast Boy: Hey! What about me?

Lexi: Fine! F. Only Beast Boy Talks.

Beast Boy: Better!

Lexi: Also until this voting thing is over with, I will not update this story..


	4. They can talk?

Lexi: Wow! I got a lot of reviews!

Beast Boy: I only got one...

Lexi: That's cuz no one likes you, and cuz I blinded the reviewers with my charm and natural beauty! (strikes a pose) Ok time to answer reviews!

AnimeDutchess: Thanks!

Moons-Grace: Oh yeah, I agree to that.

A.C.: Oopps made a teensy mistake, o well.

kiala63: Thanks!

unknown to all but me: thanks!

bOb the bUilder: Fluff time?

Poochie 14: Thanks!

Green-Husky: "I know what I saw!" new episode - robin. Thanks for the review. I know robin got beaten up!

Beast Boy: and I got a cold!

Lexi: Do we care?

clueless90: Thanks for reviewing again!

Alssya8 reborn: I know! :)

Nevermore Forevermore: No Lexi isn't my real name. My real name is....Alexa. There! I said it!

SamuraiStar: I know Beast Boy is being rude and mean lately, but he will obey! (zaps beast boy with collar)

Beast Boy: OW! I think I will have some ice cream.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, still.

* * *

Chapter 3: They can talk??

Starfire looked up to see that her friends were staring at her.

"Excuss me but did my ears hear wrong?" Starfire said confused.

"We can talk Starfire." Robin said.

By now Starfire had giggled and fainted. Poor Starfire! By now she thought she had gone insane. The titans were all facing to the screen to see....Slade.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Slade laughed. "When there's trouble you know who not to call, Toddler Titans! From their cribs, they can't see at all, Toddler Titans!"

The toddlers rolled their eyes as Slade continued to sing.

"When there's evil on the attack, you can bet they'll take their nap. Since they are only two years old...Toddler Titans Go!" Slade continued while doing a very cool breakdance on the screen. The titans did an anime fall in their strollers and then they went back up.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin said in a small baby voice. (lol!)

"Ahhahahahahahahaha! Nice voice Robin! Not to mention hair!" Slade said. "For your information I'm taking over the city and you lil ones can't do anything about it!"

"Nice try Slade but we can still beat you!" Small Cyborg yelled in his baby robot voice.

Cyborg then turned on his sonic cannon waiting for it to blast the screen. Instead, bubbles came out at the end. By now Slade was busted a gut from laughing so hard and he then passed out on screen. Starfire who heard Slade laughing woke up to see him on the screen, passed out. She looked at the babies who looked annoyed and tired.

"Nice for some little ones to take their glorerup!" Starfire said placing the titans each in their crib.

"We aren't ready for are glorur!" Beast Boy said in a small squeaky voice.

"Don't be silly now Beast Boy. As a young satril, you know you need your rest!" Starfire said waving a finger at Beast Boy.

She then pressed a button on the baby remote that said 'naptime' and instantly all the titans went to sleep. She walked by each crib looking at them. Cyborg was sucking on his thumb, Raven curlled into a ball, Beast Boy was making a grabbing motion in his sleep so Starfire handed him a freaky looking teddy bear. That woke him up right away since it was prikly. He was about to cry when Starfire glared at him. He closed his mouth and looked into Raven crib to see her crying in her sleep. So he motioned for Starfire to come over.

"Hey how about I turn into a Teddy Bear and calm Raven down." Beast Boy said.

Starfire sighed and agreed. So Beast Boy turned into a cute little teddy bear and was placed next to Raven who automaticly grabbed him into a hug and settled down. Starfire then stopped at Robin's crib. He looked cute for a bald headed baby. She pet his bald head making him smile in his sleep. She smiled and went to lay down on the couch.


	5. 5 year olds and Baby Slade

Lexi: Ok I'm back!

Beast Boy: What took you so long?

Lexi: Hehe, well I have been busy with other fics...and with school!

Beast Boy: Really? I thought you gave up...

Lexi smacks him on the head.

Lexi: I can't give up! I have reviewers!

Beast Boy: only like 38 reviews though...

Lexi sweatdrops

Lexi: I still have some though.....and I'll tell all the bbrae fans about cloud if you don't behave...

Beast Boy: Try me...

Lexi: Ok (smiles evily) Hey all you bbrae fans! Guess who Beast Boy had k....

Beast Boy ties Lexi up and gags her with an golden apple.

Beast Boy: Time for the disclaimer!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just my baby remote and the toddler titans song. Also Cloud is my twin's character.

* * *

Starfire woke up to hear laughing. She then saw Robin running towards her. Robin, teenage form.

"Oh Robin! You have returned to you!" Starfire said hugging Robin. She looked up to see that Robin wasn't a teenager, but an old man, dead.

Starfire woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark living room and saw the empty cribs.

"My friends are gone!" Starfire said.

"We're here Star." Starfire turned around to see 5 year old versions of her friends They all had their uniforms on only they looked a lot younger than they normally looked. Starfire looked at her baby remote. It was useless now. She picked it up and threw it out the window.

"Friends! You are older?" Starfire said.

"Well yeah and the last time I looked like this was when I was five years old." Robin said.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven said looking around worried. She then saw Beast Boy running around the house being chased by a Cyborg covered in green paint.

"You got my big boy gears green with paint!" Cyborg yelled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beast Boy laughed as he turned into a condor and flew up really high. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Beast Boy only to see that it now shot building blocks.

Slade appeared on the screen and everyone stopped and glared at him.

"What do you want ............Slade?" Robin stared in amazement as did the others. For Slade was...a baby?

"Ummm...well....you see....my minions were messing around with my bazooka and well..." Slade said.

Starfire formed a grin on her face and flew off to Slade's hideout. She then returned with Baby Slade in a plastic container. He kicked and punched and screamed but couldn't break out. The titans all started laughing and poking the container. Baby Slade then started to cry. Just as Starfire put Slade in the freezer, Terra appeared in the living room. Terra was shocked to see Starfire with all these little kids that looked like the titans.

"Ummm...did you have kids when I was in that rock?" Terra asked looking at the pint size titans.

"No! You see Slade turned our friends into babies and I have been taking care of them and then they turned into 5 year olds!" Starfire said.

"Umm..ok can I say something now?" Raven asked.

"Ok friend Raven!" Starfire said. Terra was shocked.

"Terra is a bitch." Raven then used her powers to send her to a far away planet in another universe. Raven then passed out. Beast Boy ran over to her and started to perform CPR. Starfire thought he was kissing her and she pulled him away from her.

"You can't kiss a girl until your old enough again!" Starfire said waving a finger at a very naughty Beast Boy.

"It wasn't a kiss! I was performing CPR!" He said in self defense.

"CPR? Is this a new earth slang? Is it a code? Hmm..Cute Panda Rally? Crazy Person Reproducing?" Starfire said.

Cyborg and Robin laughed. "It's the last one Star." Cyborg said between tears of laughter.

"NO! It stands for....well I don't know what it stands for but it saves lives!" Beast Boy said still performing CPR on Raven who was wide awake.

"Beast Boy...Beast Boy...BEAST BOY I'M AWAKE! YOU CAN STOP WITH THE CPR!!!!" Raven yelled causing a lamp to explode.

"Ummm...I need to go to my room..." Raven and Beast Boy said at the same time and ran to their own rooms.

"Ok......" Robin said doing a cartwheel. "That was weird."

* * *

Beast Boy: Lexi your making me seem like I'm crazy!

Lexi: mmph mmph mmph!

Beast Boy: What?

Ungags Lexi.

Lexi: I said you are though.

Beast Boy gags Lexi again.

Beast Boy: Looks like I'm answering reviews again!

Lexi: MMMFPH!

CloudsHalo: Well Lexi doesn't normally have time to make her stories longer. Yes Slade can dance, off the set he is a really nice guy. He says he learned to dance at summer camp.

Nevermore Forevermore: I have no fans...sadly.

DarkWarLordofDoomness: Well since we grew to 5 years old, we don't need the remote anymore. Also Lexi has a nephew who's 5 and she has a 2 year old cousin so she got her ideas from them.

samuraistar: Ok, I accept. So want to go see a moive? Your treat!

Green-Husky: I love Maroon 5!

sara-chan 10: Thanks for the review and yes I did reply!

Poochie14: Lexi was singing that song in the shower last night! hahaha!

Beast Boy: Ok now that Lexi is all tied up I want to post a vote.

A. I let Lexi free and continue answering the reviews.

B. She stays tied up and I do some funny things to her.

C. I let her free and she answers reviews again.

Cloud runs onto the set and puts Beast Boy in a headlock.

or D. They both stayed tied up and I control the show!


	6. Bonding At Lucky Cheese

Lexi: mmph!

Beast Boy: ha! You stayed tied up, yay!

Lexi: (sighs)

Beast Boy: And Cloud is helping me with the show.

Cloud: Yay! Sorry twin nothing personal.

Lexi: mmph mmph.

Beast Boy: Ok we'll answer reviews later.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

8 year old Raven paced back and forth in her room. She wrote a letter to Beast Boy earlier and had Starfire send it to his room.

Beast Boy got the letter and was reading it. It read

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_Do you love me? Check one of the following._

_Yes  
No  
As a friend only_

_Raven"_

Beast Boy pulled out his trusty green crayon and pondered over the letter from Raven.

'I can't say that I love her, that would be embarassing, and I can't say that I don't cuz that would make her cry again. (shudders) If I say as a friend only she would be embarassed and the tower might melt. I guess I only have one option left.'

Beast Boy checks the one he picked and he walked to Raven's room, sliding it under the door.

Cyborg was playing a video game with Robin they too were 8 year olds. They looked a lil older but not by much.

"Friends! Wonderful news! Slade is frozen in the container and he won't bother us anymore!"

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Another round of video games for all!" Cyborg said as he and Robin continued to play. Starfire sweatdropped.

After watching them for two hours straight she had enough and threw the game station out the window.

"Time for bonding!" Starfire said as she gather her friends together and took them to the 8 year old hangout in the city.

"YAY LUCKY CHEESE!" Beast Boy cheered as he ran inside.

"Oh boy another kid place full of pizza and mindless games." Raven said in her sarcastic tone.

"That's the spirit Rae!" Cyborg said as he ran inside after Beast Boy.

"Starfire I'm a lil old for this place....mentally." Robin said.

"Same here." Raven said.

"YOU SHALL PLAY AND DEVOUR PIZZA!" Starfire yelled making Robin and Raven grow small.

"Ok! Calm down." Robin said as he walked inside with Raven. Starfire giggled and skipped inside.

Beast Boy was playing villian stomp (kinda like spider stomp in chuck e cheese) with pictures of Slade, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Brother Blood. Cyborg was playing the Teen Titans video game. Robin was hiding in the Space Dome Play Place from Starfire and Raven was sitting down sighing. Beast Boy said he only liked her as a friend. She felt like crying, but she controled herself from doing so. Starfire walked over to Raven.

"Have you seen Robin? I been looking for him for 37 minutes. I want him to wear the crown of playfulness." Starfire said as she held up a pink fuzzy crown.

"No." Raven said.

Cyborg sat down with Beast Boy. Raven stood up and walked over to the Space Dome to meditate in the big room at the top.

"What's with her?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"No clue." He lied as he ate a piece of pizza.

"I can't believe you drag us to this snot nose kiddy place Mammoth!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around. They gasped. Right at the entrance of the place was Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

* * *

Cloud: Beast Boy don't you think that you silly stringed Lexi enough?

Beast Boy: Your right...time for the eggs!

Beast Boy threw eggs at a giant pile of silly string.

Cloud: Review...for Lexi's sake.


	7. Lucky McShamrock, Mammoth's Childhood He...

Lexi: mmph mmmmph!

Beast Boy: I'm sorry, I can't speak muffling.

Cloud: Beast Boy, let her go.

Beast Boy: No way! She'll kill me

Cloud: If you don't then I'll tell people about last night in the work out room...

Beast Boy: You wouldn't.

Cloud: I would since I have it on tape!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

"Lucky Cheese! Ah I remember growing up here as a child..." Mammoth said as he remembered him eating a table with pizza on it.

"O...k... We should be celebrating that Slade is gone, cuz now we can do whatever we want without him bossing us around." Jinx said.

"Yeah! Like destroying the Titans!" Gizmo piped in.

"Well hello there lil fella. Welcome to Lucky Cheese! I'm Lucky McShamrock the ever loving mouse." A giant mouse said as he pulled Gizmo into a hug.

"I am not a kid, you snot brain." Gizmo said as he tried to break free from the hug.

Jinx walked over to Lucky and touched his shoulder. He then fell over dead.

"Oops, silly me." Jinx said.

"Hey you killed Lucky!" Mammoth said as he cried over his fallen childhood hero.

"Actually I think I made Gizmo pass out." Jinx said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching from a safe distance.

"Dude! Out of all the places in the city, they had to come here." Beast Boy said.

"Let's just go to the Space Dome Play Place and find the others." Cyborg said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy snuck by Mammoth and Jinx who were looking at their knocked out team mate. Cyborg found Robin and told him the situation. Robin then went and found Raven and told her the same thing. Beast Boy found Starfire and told her while putting a blonde wig on her. They all then snuck by the HIVE team and ran to the tower. Cyborg plopped down on the couch.

"That was too close." He said.

"Agreed friend Cyborg." Starfire said sitting down in a chair.

"How old are we now Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"My scanners say 12." He said.

"Great!" Beast Boy said.

"Not great." Robin said.

"Not great?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not great. If the HIVE ever found out that we were this young they could kill us." Raven said.

"I shall give you all the pudding of growth so that way you could grow fastly!" Starfire said flying to the kitchen.

"You know what? I think I'm not feeling good." Beast Boy said and he ran to his room.

"Same here." Cyborg said running to his room.

"I agree." Raven and Robin said and they ran to their own rooms.

Starfire came out with some pudding packs that she bought from the store.

"Oh friends! I couldn't find my pudding of growth but I found some vanilla pudding...friends?" Starfire stopped since her friends were hiding in their rooms. Who would blame them? Starfire isn't the world's greatest cook.

"I heard that!" Starfire said flying back to the kitchen.

Beast Boy whacked his head against the wall. How could he be so stupid?

'I can't believe I left my tickets in the booth at Lucky Cheese!' He thought as he continued with the banging.

* * *

Lexi: Thanks for freeing me Cloud and for capturing Beast Boy in that cage.

Cloud: No problem.

Lexi: Time to answer reviews!

Deragonmaji: I know they are :)

Nevermore Forevermore: I like Chuck E Cheese still too. I also agree with you about that giant mouse. He scares me. O.O Yeah Beast Boy does like her though.

Lexi: Review!


	8. Back to normal I think and Zits?

Lexi: Ok now since I'm bored I'm going to update tonight!

Cloud: Yay!

Beast Boy: wow, three updates in one day.

Lexi: I know.. review!  
696969696969696969696969696969696969  
Disclaimer: Never changes.  
696969696969696969696969696969696969  
Starfire woke up the next day in her room. She walked over to Robin's room and knocked on the door.

"Friend Robin are you up?" Starfire asked.

"Don't.....don't come in Star." Robin said.

"Why do you not wish me to come in?" Starfire asked.

"Because you won't like what you see." He replied.

"Robin, I am your friend, I do not care what you look like." She said as she opened the door.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"I told you." Robin said.

"You have zits!" Starfire screamed running away from the room.

Yes it was true. Robin had so many zits on his face that you could play the box game for 5 hours.

The others ran to Robin's room after hearing Starfire scream and froze when they saw Robin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZITS! GET AWAY FROM THE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!" Beast Boy and Raven screamed as they fled to the safety of their rooms.

How come you didn't run away Cy?" Robin the zit wonder asked.

"I don't get zits." Cyborg said but as soon as he finished a nut popped up on his robot side of his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! I GOT THE NUT ZIT!" He screamed like a lil girl and ran away crying.

Robin put a paper bag over his face and walked to the kitchen for some breakfast. Starfire was there with a bowl in her hands.

"Greetings Robin! I am making the pudding of zits, would you like some?" She asked as she placed some blue pudding with green chunks floating around in it in front of him.

"No thanks Star, I'll pass." Robin said.

"But you must eat this! It will make your zits go away." Starfire exclaimed.

"I don't like the way it looks..." Robin began but...

"YOU MUST EAT IT NOW!!!" Starfire yelled.

"Never!" Robin shouted and ran to his room, Starfire chasing after him.

Starfire caught him and tied him up to a chair, removing the bag. She then forced fed him the pudding of zits and a couple of minutes after he finished, his face turned orange. The others came in all cheeful except for Cyborg who hid his face under a blue paper bag.

"We're back to our original age!" Beast Boy said as he jumped on the couch.

"Finally." Raven said as she went to read her book.

"I still can't believe I got a zit...me! And it's a nut zit too!" Cyborg complained.

"Get a wrench and tighten it till it pops off!" Beast Boy laughed.

Cyborg growled and chased after him. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and they ran around the three. Raven flew to her room out of exhaustion, Robin ran to the hospital room and Starfire tried to stop Cyborg from killing Beast Boy.

"Finally. Everything is back to normal." Starfire said.

She then got hit with a green light. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped running and saw that Starfire turned into a baby.

"You spoke too soon Star." Beast Boy said.

The End......Or is it?  
696969696969696969696969696969696969  
Lexi: Ok well I'm taking a vote. If my story should have a sequel or not. If so tell me. If not then tell me anyways. I hoped you liked the fic. Also RR my other ones. I just recently published two new stories. 'Sleeping Starfire' and 'Punk'd: Beast Boy and Raven Style!'


End file.
